User talk:BigNeerav
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User talk:SuperFlash101! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Ard11230 (Talk) 13:02, July 21, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Re:Unconfirmed episodes Hey, Neerav! I'm happy you're taking interest in this. But in fact, all of those episodes are real. The first three have footnotes next to them, the floating number, click on it and it'll bring you straight to the source, which are interviews with Dan and Swampy, respectably. The last one I still need to add but, it was in a press release that there would be an "Oz" parody in Season 2. If we see a fake episode (yeah, we get them a lot) then we redirect them to 404 and warn the user to not do it again. If they do, we block them for a period of time depending on the repercussions. So, yeah, all of those episodes are real - you won't see a fake episode on here for long, as, like I said, a user will redirect it to 404 ASAP. Anyways, thanks for worrying about it, but those episode in particular are real. In fact, "Time Machine 2" is going to have a song called Spa Day that will be shown at the San Diego Comic Con, so let's hope someone puts it on YouTube, huh? lol. Anyhoo, thanks for the concern! The Flash {talk} 14:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Well you see, just because there's not a lot of info for an episode that hasn't aired, we still create it because there will be some eventually. It's also to show that we're the quickest and most up-to-date/reliable PaF resource on the web. Hope that clears up why we have unaired episodes that have little to no information about them. :D The Flash {talk} 14:57, 21 July 2009 (UTC)